


When I was your man

by Salemq_VanillaTwilight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Fluff, No Smut, Song: When I Was Your Man, Sorry Not Sorry, This was our theme for marching so I did a thing, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salemq_VanillaTwilight/pseuds/Salemq_VanillaTwilight
Summary: 'When I was your man'Lance missed those times, but right now, he has never wanted to hug Keith more than he had right now.But now Keith had someone new. And they made him happy.And that’s all Lance wants…Even if it means, Lance isn’t.





	When I was your man

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

Lance sighed as he rolled over and onto his back for the thirteenth time that night.

This was how Lance had spent most of his nights.

Staring up at the white ceiling, as his eyes grew wet as he rolled over and stared at the empty space on the bed. A space which is cold and empty. No longer having a body to claim it…

_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_

 

Lance opened his eyes, feeling even more tired than he was when he had passed out.

Lance sighed and turned on the radio for some background music while he took a shower and got ready.

Lance froze as he heard the opening vocals of the song.

The song that he and Keith had sung together at a bar for karaoke. It was the night after they had officially gotten together.

 It had been the song that they sung together every time it had come on. It used to be so fun and upbeat to listen to.

Now it just sounded plain and bland.

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

Every time Lance hears someone mention the name Keith, his heart sinks. He swallows the feeling and resists the urge to just sink down and hide from the world.

_It all just sounds like oooooh  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

Lance had been so caught up in his own little world he didn’t even spare a second glance to Keith. He didn’t take a note to how Keith felt, or how his mental well being was. __  
  


_That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand_

If Lance could go back I time he would go back to the nights where Keith had started dropping his walls, and held him in his arms.

_Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance_

Lance should have never been late to any of their dates. Lance thought about how much of a douche he was that he mainly only messaged first for a late-night booty call.

_Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_

Lance had often left nights without so much as a second thought to tell Keith where he was going, much less even thinking about inviting him. Even though, he knew how much Keith loved to dance.

__  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Now Keith was dancing freely, without a care in the world. Swinging those hips, or wrapping his arms around their neck… __  
  
My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong (wo)man like you to walk out my life

Lance had such a high ego, that he feared of PDA but when they were alone, he craved it. When Keith couldn’t provide, he’d move to someone else. For their affection.

__  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

Now, every time Lance closes his eyes all he can see is Keith. Happy and dancing with another man

_It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_

Lance slid down the wall, as tears slid down his face. All the memories bringing back both joy and pain. The joy of having Keith, but the pain of losing him.

Lance never really realized how true the saying was, “You don’t know what you had ‘till you lost it.”

And Lance had lost his everything

__  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
  


Lance brought his hands up to his face, and closed his eyes, imagining him bringing flowers for Keith. And holding his hand walking to their date.

_Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance_

Lance shakily got up and walked to the couch, and dropped down, looking at the phone on the end table.

__  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
  


All Keith really wanted to do was dance with Lance and have a good time. But Lance blew him off for some other chick. Meaningless glances at other women, and meaningless flirting never really seemed like such a big deal, until now.

_Now my baby's dancing_  
But (s)he's dancing with another man  
  
Lance grabbed his phone and scrolled through his friends snapchat stories. -One in particular-Keith was dancing with another man.

_  
Although it hurts_

Lance stood up, with a new-found determination.

_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

He will at least try to make things okay. To relieve some of the tension from this mess.

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
_It may all be for not. But to Lance, it was worth a shot. It would be better than moping and crying all day.

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_  
But I just want you to know  
  
Lance walked up to Keith’s doorstep. Heart pounding in his chest.

Keith opens the door and looks down to see a note _  
_

_‘I hope he buys you flowers._  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours,  
When he has the chance.  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance,  
Do all the things I should have done….  
When I was your man’

_  
Do all the things I should have done_

Lance watched from around the corner as Keith’s eyes filled with tears as he held the note and looked around.

_  
When I was your man_

Lance missed those times, but right now, he has never wanted to hug Keith more than he had right now.

But now Keith had someone new. And they made him happy. And that’s all Lance wants…Even if it means, Lance isn’t.


End file.
